The Future Is In Her Hands
by superfly31
Summary: When Space Michael is kidnapped, Ulala must find a way to get him back. However, she cannot rely on her friends to get him back for her; she can only rely on a teenage girl from the 21st century. Will the team get Space Michael back? Read on to find out!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_September 5, 2500_

_8:30 PM_

_Planet Saturn_

_Pudding's POV_

"Happy birthday, Pudding! Blow out the candles and make a wish!" my friend, Ulala, exclaimed as we stood over the blue birthday cake. I silently made a wish, and blew out the candles, much to the joy of everyone there. We'd gone over to my parents' mansion on Saturn, and we were holding a birthday party over there. My parents were overjoyed by the fact that I'd come home, and I was pretty happy about it too. All of a sudden, my blue headset began to buzz, letting me know that there was a call coming in.

"Ulala, I've got to go outside for a minute. I'm getting a call from the station, and it might be urgent," I said, and Ulala nodded in understanding. I nodded at her, and walked out of the mansion, pressing the ANSWER button on my headset.

"Talk to me, Jared," I said, but there was nothing coming through the set. I was confused at first, but then I heard breathing on the other end. I listened intently, waiting for a word to be spoken.

"…Ulala? A…are you….there?" a soft voice asked through the headset. I gulped when I heard the way the name was pronounced. Only one person acknowledged Ulala as "You-lah-lah", and that person was Space Michael Jackson.

"No…you didn't call Ulala. You called me…Pudding. What happened? Are you alright?" I asked, and Space Michael grunted on the other end. Was he in pain? What was wrong with him?

"I…I've been captured again. It's not Purge, though; it's somebody else," he mustered out. Somebody else got to him? What happened this time? How was he even captured in the first place? Space Michael had been living behind locked doors ever since "the incident". I waited for him to say more, but then I heard a clunk on metal ground. All of a sudden, there was the sound of a radio being switched on. Wait a minute…radios didn't exist anymore. They existed back in the 21st century, not the 25th century!

"Space Michael? A-are you still there? Michael, please say something!" I pleaded, but the line went dead almost immediately. I removed the headset from my head, and retreated back into the mansion. I barely even noticed Ulala standing there, her face clouded with deep concern.

"Pudding, are you alright? Did your boss fire you or something?" she asked, and I turned back to look at her. Her head was tilted to the side a little bit, and I felt like I had to tell her. With that in mind, I walked over and put my gloved hand on her shoulder. Ulala winced a little at the touch, but I ignored it and took her inside.

"Ulala…this is going to be a little hard to say, but…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_June 25, 2014_

_11:00 AM_

_Planet Earth_

_Elsabeth's POV_

"Hey, Rissa! How are you doing today? Listen, I have an awesome game from the '90s on my game machine here. It's called 'Space Channel 5: Part 2', and it looks amazing! You wanna come over and try it out with me?" I asked as I held the phone to my ear.

"I can't; I've got work today. Maybe we could play it later if you're still up to it by then," Rissa said, and I said yes to her. I then hung up and turned on the game myself, the controller in my hand. But for some reason, Report 1 wouldn't start up like it usually did. Instead, I saw the Fountain Square backdrop from Report 2, as well as the stage that Pudding performed on. All of a sudden, Pudding appeared on the stage, but her guitar was missing. Her groupies weren't anywhere to be found either, which was really strange.

"Are you there? Are you there…Elsa?" she suddenly said. I looked at the screen in confusion, but I just assumed that I didn't remember the game at all. But I had this sinking feeling that this wasn't supposed to happen. The next thing I knew, Ulala appeared on the stage as well, her eyes scanning the surroundings.

"Elsa, this isn't funny! Please, if you can hear us, ANSWER US!" she screamed, and I immediately ran to the TV. For some strange reason, I knew that they were calling for me. I don't know how I knew; I just did.

"Ulala, I'm right here! Everything's going to be alright!" I exclaimed, and pretty soon, Ulala was staring directly at me. She was greatly disheveled, and her eyes were stained with mascara-tears. Pudding was trying her best to console her, but to no avail. Ulala was sobbing and her gloves were stained with her tears. Pudding looked over at me, her face showing all signs of stress.

"Elsa, we need your help. Space Michael has been kidnapped, and we need to save him. Please, you're the only one who can help us!" she told me, and Ulala began to scream in agony. I was at a loss for words at this point. How was I supposed to help a pair of animated women? I tried to think of a way to save Space Michael, but there was only one way.

"Uh…I could play Report 4 and save him that way," I suggested, but they shook their heads vigorously. Ulala slumped to the floor in defeat, her face completely stained with tears. Pudding cried out in shock, but couldn't help her friend up. She then turned back to me, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Elsa, I'm afraid you don't understand. Space Michael's capture wasn't part of the game. If you play Report 4 right now, he's not going to be there. It'll show Ulala, but it won't show him. He's been removed from the game system, and only you can help us save him. Please help us! You have to come here RIGHT NOW," Pudding said, and I shook my head at her.

"Pudding, you're an animated character; same goes for Ulala. I'm a real person, so I can't go there. As far as I'm concerned, the world you're standing in isn't real," I explained. Ulala jumped to her feet and eyed me in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'our world isn't real'? I'm sure you can come to us right now!" Ulala shrieked, and I shook my head again. She flashed an angry look at me, and I felt horrible for saying that. Unfortunately, it was true, and I couldn't lie about that either.

"Look, I'd love to help you, but I can't. We're in completely different time zones. I'm from 2014; you're from 2499. We're centuries apart from each other. I'm extremely old-school where the future is concerned," I told her. All of a sudden, my mother came into the family room, her eyes fixated on the screen.

"Elsa, what's going on here? Why is Ulala crying? Is this part of the game?" she asked, and Pudding craned her neck to look at her. Ulala was wailing at this point, and was on the verge of collapsing again.

"It's not part of the game. Space Michael's been removed from the game system, and I'm the one who has to rescue him," I explained, and Mom looked at the TV with concern. At that moment, Pudding was busy consoling a sobbing Ulala.

"Look, I know you think this is crazy, but this is the truth. If you don't believe us, look outside right now. We've sent our friend, Jaguar, to come and tell you everything. Please, go outside and meet him," Pudding pleaded. Ulala had fallen asleep by now, due to the exhaustion that she had given herself. Mom walked over to the front door, and gasped in shock. I went over as well, and to my surprise, the Astrobeat Spaceship was parked outside.

"Elsa…what's with the spaceship?" Mom asked as the door to the ship opened. I opened my mouth to form the words, but Jaguar emerged at that exact moment. He was actually quite handsome, what with his tan skin and blonde hair. I walked outside and met up with him before he reach the house.

"Hello, young lady. You're Elsabeth, right?" Jaguar asked, and I nodded at that, my hand going to the back of my neck. This was kind of new and weird to me, to be honest. I never thought that I would get to talk to a video-game character one-on-one before.

"Yes, that's my name. People call me 'Elsa' for short, though," I explained, and Jaguar nodded and took in the information. Mom worriedly watched from her spot behind the front door.

"Elsa, I know you're wondering why we contacted you in the first place. Space Michael was kidnapped by an unknown person, and you're the only one who can help us," Jaguar told me. I folded my arms at this, now feeling curious as to why I was the only one who could help them out.

"What makes you think that I could even help you? We're 4 centuries apart; our forms of technology are different," I said, but Jaguar dismissed my remark. I shuffled my foot across the driveway, my insides churning a little. I didn't know why I was such a big deal. Why was it so important for me to help Space Michael? I know that sounded callous, but STILL!

"Elsa, you've played our game a few times, correct? That must mean that you're a professional player now," Jaguar explained, and I shook my head at that. I played the game a few times, but I was still a little rusty.

"Well, I wouldn't call myself a 'professional', Jaguar. I haven't reached 100% on any level of any sort. Just because I've played the game more than once doesn't mean that I'm an instant pro," I told him.

"You don't have to earn 100% in order to be a pro. You've beaten the game more than once, and that's what's important right now," Jaguar responded. I was starting to get frustrated at this point, and you wouldn't like me when I get frustrated.

"Look, what's the whole point of this anyhow? So I've beaten the game a few times; so what? What does my level of skill have to do with this?" I asked. Jaguar reached into his pocket and presented a silver-metal ball. He pressed a button, and a hologram spurted out of the top. It was of a woman wearing a cowboy hat and a crop-top.

"Hello, Jaguar. I hope you remember me from the last mission we had together. In case you don't, my name is Pine," the woman said. I gasped in shock when I heard her name. Pine was the policewoman from the second game, and she had helped Ulala save the galaxy. She was good in my book, if you asked me.

"Good afternoon, Pine. I've found the girl who can help us save Michael. Her name is Elsabeth, and she's 17 years old. She prefers to be called 'Elsa', though," Jaguar explained in a gruff voice. Pine then turned to face me, her eyes boring into my soul. She gave me the once-over, and forced a smile onto her face.

"Hey, there, Elsa. My name is Pine, and I'm the chief of the Space Police. There isn't much time to explain, so I'm going to send over a time machine for you. Get inside, and tap in 'September 6, 2500'. You can bring your mom along too, if you'd like. Happy traveling!" Pine exclaimed, and the hologram disappeared. Jaguar put the silver ball back into his pocket and entered his spaceship.

"Well, there you have it. You've got to come and help us save Michael. Bring your mom if you'd like," he said, and the spaceship closed shortly afterwards. I was left standing there on the driveway, my jaw completely dropped.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_June 25, 2014_

_3:20 PM_

_Planet Earth_

_Elsabeth's POV_

"Elsa, what on Earth did Pine send you?" Mom asked later on during the day. To my surprise, Pine had sent me a battered-up DeLorean model car, which was completely outdated. I walked over, lifted one of the car doors, and slid inside. The interior was nice, but there was stuff in it that I couldn't name off the top of my head. I recognized a flux capacitor, as well as a time panel, but that was about it. I couldn't name anything else. Mom then slid into the passenger seat of the DeLorean, and began to scan her surroundings.

"Well, this is a flux capacitor, and that's a time panel. Uh…I think we're supposed to drive this into the future. The time panel's on your side, so you can punch in the time for me. Punch in 'September 6, 2500'," I ordered, and Mom did so right away. I started up the engine, and listened to it roar.

"So now what? How do we get this going?" Mom asked, and I put the gear into drive. I was now determined more than ever to get to the 26th century. Rescuing Space Michael was now my top priority.

"We're going to drive this car at 88 miles an hour. It's going to be fast, but you'll get over it," I said, and Mom began to look scared. Not that I blamed her, though. I then zoomed away at 88 miles an hour.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_September 6, 2500_

_4:30 PM_

_Space Channel 5 HQ_

_Elsabeth's POV_

"Oh, thank God, Elsa! You're finally here! We really need your help with rescuing Space Michael!" Ulala exclaimed when we finally arrived at Space Channel 5. When I met her, I expected to see this Japanese bobble-head, but I was wrong. To my surprise, Ulala actually looked...human. It's not that she didn't look human in her game. She just didn't look...well…animated.

"No worries; I'm willing to help you save your friend. Now, I know I'm a little rusty in this time period, so I'm going to need your help as well. After all, I _do_ reside in the 21st century," I said, and Ulala nodded reassuringly. She pushed back a clump of loose pink hair, and wiped away her tears.

"That's no problem. I'll help you make your way through this century. Listen, we've got some clues as to where Space Michael is located. Uh…will you come over here for a second?" she asked, and I walked over to where she was going. She sat down on one of the couches and pulled out a square device.

"Do you think it might be Purge again? I'm just wondering now," I said, and Ulala shook her head. She tapped a few keys on the square, and a giant hologram spurted out. A picture of Space Michael appeared on the hologram, as well as a list of stats.

"Okay, this is Space Michael Jackson, our current station chief. He was kidnapped yesterday at 8:30 PM. We don't exactly know that for sure, though, so we're waiting for the details," Ulala explained. Truth be told, I was confused by all of this. Ulala had rescued Space Michael two times in the last year. Wouldn't he be smart enough to protect himself more for the future?

"Uh, I'm just a little confused by something. Space Michael seems really smart, so why wouldn't he protect himself? Look, where was he during Pudding's birthday? FYI, I learned it through the game," I quickly explained.

"THAT'S IT! Oh, I know where he was supposed to be during that time. See, he couldn't make it to the party due to an illness. He didn't exactly say anything else about it, though. He just coughed, and quickly said bye. Wait a minute. Are you saying that Space Michael planned his own kidnapping?" Ulala exclaimed in shock. I held up my hands to calm her down, and to my surprise, she actually did.

"It's just a theory for now. I'm sorry for suspecting him, but what if I'm right? Look, I need to find more details on this in order to support it. If it's true that Space Michael planned all of this, then I need to be able to support my statement. I know you don't agree with me, but this is my theory and I'm sticking with it," I said firmly. Ulala pursed her lips together in anger, but Pudding stood up from her seat.

"Elsa, I agree with you. It does seem a little shady to me, now that I think about it. Space Michael is really smart, so a third kidnapping would seem pretty weird. I'll help you find ways to support your theory over time, all right?" Pudding asked, and I nodded in agreement. Ulala, on the other hand, wasn't exactly supportive of the idea. She jumped out of her seat and glared at me with burning hot fury.

"How could you POSSIBLY think that way? We've been a couple for over a year now, and he hasn't done anything suspicious! He hasn't even CHEATED on me! I can't BELIEVE you, Elsabeth! Especially YOU!" Ulala shrieked, suddenly pointing at Pudding. Pudding's eyes went wide at that, and it wasn't hard to see why.

"What did I do? I'm just stating my opinion! I know you're devoted to your boyfriend, but what if he's not who you think he is? What if he's a master criminal? Remember what happened with Chief Blank?" she retorted, and that one remark put Ulala on the edge. I folded my hands in my lap, and silently willed her to shut up.

"Chief Blank was mentally unstable. Are you saying that Space Michael is mentally unstable too?" she snapped, and Pudding put her hand to her mouth. I personally wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. This girl really didn't know how to shut her pie-hole.

"Ulala, nobody is saying that. I…hey, what's that?" I asked, pointing at a paper that was attached to a white table. Ulala stomped over to said table and snatched it up, scanning it with her eyes. Then she looked horrified.

"Oh, God. No…no, this can't be happening to me!" she shrieked, squeezing the paper in her hand. I walked over and took the paper from her, unable to hide my curiosity. It turned out to be a warning of our impending doom. Here's what the letter said:

_**Dear Ulala and Co.,**_

_**Hello. My name is Doctor Emmett Brown, but you can just call me "Doc". We've kidnapped your precious space captain, and we're holding him for a very special reason. My accomplice, Marty McFly, has been sent to kill you all. Sorry about that. Not!**_

_**In the long and short, Space Michael will be in our hands for a while. We've been torturing him for a while now, but it's all for a special purpose. He was pretty ticked off, but we detained him with a needle. We managed to lock him in a cell after some effort, though. GO US!**_

_**Enjoy your time fighting for your lives! **___

_**Love,**_

_**Doctor Emmett Brown and Marty McFly**_

As soon as I read the last line, a nearby window crashed open. We all turned around to look, and sure enough, Marty McFly was standing there. He was holding a pink hoverboard in one hand, and a gleaming knife in the other.

"_HEEEEEREE'S MARTY!_"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_September 6, 2500_

_5:00 PM_

_Space Channel 5 HQ_

_Elsabeth's POV_

"Marty…you don't have to hurt us. We've done nothing wrong to you," Pudding whimpered, holding her hands up for protection. I heard Ulala growl from next to me, and I began to get worried. Before I could say anything, she pulled out her SC5 gun and blasted Marty to the ground with the CHU function.

"Ulala, stop!" I exclaimed, but the pink-haired reporter wouldn't listen. She ran over to the fallen time traveler, and placed her foot on his chest. Her platform heel dug into his skin, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Listen up here, you pathetic scumbag," Ulala hissed, unable to control her own words. When Marty didn't answer, she slammed her foot into him again, causing him to scream. I silently reached over towards Pudding's leg and gently took her gun. She flashed a questioning look in my direction, but I willed her to stay quiet. She got the hint and looked away immediately.

"Marty, I understand that you've been sent here to kill us, but this is a little foolish, don't you think? Look, all we wanted was for Space Michael to be brought back. Please, just give him back, and we won't give you any trouble. Just…please," I begged, and Marty stood up from the ground. He looked at me with a sympathetic expression, and sauntered over to me. He took my chin in his hand, and put his face close to mine.

"Wow, you really ARE naïve, aren't you? Well, let me tell you something, _sweetheart_. You don't understand the concept of me being a hit man and you being the unfortunate victim. Now…," he said, holding up the knife in his hand. I gulped and placed my thumb over the CHU function on the stolen gun. Just as Marty was about to bring the knife down on me, I shot him with the gun, watching as he crumpled to the ground. He writhed in agony until he finally fell unconscious, his arms splayed out on the floor. I handed the gun back to Pudding, who put it back in her holster. Then I bent down and went searching through Marty's pockets.

"What are you doing? This is no time to steal wallets!" Ulala exclaimed, stomping her foot in anger. I ignored her and pulled out a semi-worn photograph from Marty's vest pocket. I couldn't tell who the person in the picture was at first, but then I figured it out. It was a victimized Space Michael in a dark and confined room.

"Guys, check this out. I found a photo of Space Michael," I said, holding it out. Ulala snatched the picture and looked at it for a few seconds. After she did, she screamed in absolute horror. I quickly took it back from her in order to avoid a mental breakdown.

"What happened to him? Why is he bleeding like that? What did they do to him?!" Ulala screamed as she pulled at her ridiculously pink hair.

"Look, nobody knows what's happening to him right now. All I know is that we've got to rescue him before it's too late. We don't know what Doc and Marty's motives are, and we probably never will. But we have to put two and two together and rescue Space Michael," I said matter-of-factly. Ulala sighed and nodded, and gently took the picture back.

"Okay, judging by the setting, I would say that he's in a confined cell. But it's not an ordinary jail; it's an asylum-type room. You can tell by the white-padded walls," she said, pointing to the walls behind Space Michael. She passed the photo to Mom and Pudding, and they both began to look at it too.

"But that doesn't make any sense. If Space Michael was committed to an asylum, then why isn't he wearing a straitjacket? He's obviously scarred himself," Pudding pointed out. I shook my head at her when she said that. It was obvious as to what was truly happening.

"Space Michael was tortured mercilessly by Doc and Marty; it even says so in their letter to us. When they didn't get what they wanted from him, they committed him to a mental asylum. Space Michael must've escaped from his straitjacket while he was in there," I explained. Then it was Ulala's turn to shake her head. By then, I was out of ideas and solutions.

"The nuthouse has been closed for years. Nobody can get committed anymore. Insane criminals are running free now that the asylum is shut down. Unless…," she said, tapping her chin in thought.

"Then they probably just took him in there and did what they wanted to him. That could also be the reason why he doesn't have a straitjacket," I put in.

"Well, then we should get going now, shouldn't we? Space Michael's being kept in an insane asylum, and we're just looking at a worn photograph! Come on, let's go!" Mom declared, and we proceeded to follow her outside.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_September 7, 2500_

_2:30 AM_

_Space Insane Asylum_

_Elsabeth's POV_

"Wow, the asylum really is closed. Are you sure Space Michael's in here? I mean, it's boarded up and everything!" I exclaimed, but Ulala managed to wrestle open the door. She held it open for us, and we proceeded to enter the place.

"Ulala, what if he's not in here? What if he's somewhere else, and Marty's picture was just wrong?" Pudding asked, but I willed her to shut up again. Mom walked slightly ahead of the group and peered into one of the doors.

"Hey, look. There's someone in here. Is that Space Michael?" she said, and Ulala ran over and pushed her aside. She gasped once she peered into the door, and gestured for Pudding and me to come over and join her. Sure enough, Space Michael was bounded and gagged in the corner. I grabbed the door handle with all my might and pulled it open. Space Michael looked up at me and screamed through the gag in his mouth. Ulala hurriedly rushed into the cell and ripped it out, giving him the chance to exercise his jaw.

"Michael, thank goodness you're alright! Oh, sweetheart, what did they do to you?" she asked, but Space Michael didn't reply. His eyes were huge, and he was rocking back and forth in a fetal position. I walked over to him and put my hand on his silver arm, which twitched when I touched it.

"Space Michael, you need to tell us what happened to you, okay? We left Marty McFly unconscious back at Space Channel 5, so he can't do anything now. Just calm down and tell me what happened," I said. Space Michael looked at me with frightened eyes, but he calmed down after a few seconds.

"M-my memory's kind of fuzzy, so I forgot some details. All I remember is being knocked out with a brick, and then being dragged into this nuthouse. When I woke up, they started to…cut my skin…," he whimpered out. Mom's eyes widened at that, while Ulala just collapsed to the ground.

"That explains the blood on your body. Did you pass out from anemia afterwards?" Pudding questioned, and Space Michael nodded solemnly. All of a sudden, I heard a faint _chak_ in the background, causing me to look over at the door. A dark silhouette appeared in the door's window, and eventually, the door itself opened up. A man with wild gray hair was standing in the doorway, and I immediately recognized him as Doc Brown.

"Wow, you're not dead? Oh, well, that's alright. Now I have an excuse to torture you until you die!" Doc exclaimed, but I was less than enthusiastic at this point. Why? Well, it was because I had to deal with two complete sociopaths now.

"What do you want with him? What's your problem, Doc?!" Ulala shrieked, shoving Doc away from her. She then pulled out her gun and put her finger on the trigger, her eyes narrowed in anger. When Doc didn't answer, Ulala blasted him to the ground multiple times.

"You abducted my boyfriend, and then trapped him in a cell in an insane asylum. Then you and your stupid little cohort decided that it'd be fun to torture the hell out of him! Now tell me this, you pathetic excuse for a scientist. What the hell do you want with him?!" she shouted, grabbing him by the shirtfront. Doc winced a little, but I could've cared less at the time.

"I won't tell you anything, you simple-minded woman. What we do here is none of your business, so you'd better butt out of this whole thing!" Doc exclaimed, and Ulala slapped him across the face. Pudding gasped in surprise, but I nudged her in order to shut her up.

"What you do here IS my business, because apparently, it involves my longtime boyfriend! So if you don't 'fess up right now…!" Ulala shrieked, and I immediately ran to pull her off of him.

"Ulala, you can't kill him! If you do, then he'll die with the important information!" I exclaimed, and pushed Ulala away. She eventually simmered down, but she was still foaming at the mouth and everything. I watched her cuddle up next to her boyfriend, and then I walked over to Doc.

"Doc, this is your last warning. Why did you kidnap Space Michael in the first place? We know it's for a special reason, but what is it? Are you holding a grudge against him? Does he owe you something? Or are you and Marty just mentally insane?" I snapped, folding my arms across my chest. Doc looked at me for a few seconds, which made me snatch Ulala's gun for myself.

"Like I said, this is your last warning. Tell us or I'll murder you in cold blood in this very room. Now, if you don't want your last moments to be spent in a nuthouse cell, then you'd better make the best decision now," I said. Doc gulped and looked at Space Michael with a sorrowful expression in his eyes. He then looked back at me once more, the expression still on his face. What he said next truly appalled me to the bone.

"This wasn't a kidnapping. Space Michael staged the whole thing…so that you could come here and die."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_September 7, 2500_

_2:35 AM_

_Space Insane Asylum_

_Elsabeth's POV_

"Wait, what do you mean by that? You kidnapped him in cold blood! Look at him! He's tied up right now, and it's all because of YOU!" I exclaimed, wiggling my finger in Space Michael's direction. Doc shook his head at me, his eyes extremely wide.

"Elsa, you don't understand. He set this all up himself. He had Marty write you a death note, and then he had me wait here for you. I was supposed to kill you when you arrived, but I didn't because Ulala got in the way," he told me. At that point, I didn't have any more words to say. I looked over at the space reporters, but they were completely slack-jawed too.

"You really don't know when to shut your trap, do you?" Space Michael suddenly said in the back. I then heard a snapping sound, which chilled me to the bone. Space Michael emerged shortly afterwards, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Michael, I protected you up until this point. You can still become the Mankind King, okay? Nobody's in your way," Doc assured him, his hands held up for protection. But that was when Space Michael rammed him into the wall, his silver-clad body convulsing in anger.

"You lied to me, you so-called scientist. You promised you wouldn't tell anybody about the master plan. But what did you do? You spilled the freaking beans to this amateur group right here. Now, you know what your punishment's going to be, right?" Space Michael asked, and Doc began to hyperventilate from where he was. Mom and I were holding onto each other at this point in time out of fear.

"No…not the Torture Device! Please, don't! Please…!" Doc screamed, but Space Michael dragged him out of the dark cell. Without thinking, my group and I went running after the disbanded duo.

…

"PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! I CAN STILL HELP YOU ACHIEVE WORLD DOMINATION!" Doc shrieked from his spot on the torture device. Space Michael had shackled the old man to a wooden square that was on the wall in a neighboring building. Ulala sobbed as she watched her boyfriend fiddle with a control panel that was nearby.

"You could've helped me, but you failed to do one thing, and you know what that one thing was. I hate liars who say that they won't tell secrets! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Space Michael screeched, pulling down a lever from the panel.

"Michael, STOP!" Ulala screamed, lunging at the deranged silver-man. Space Michael yelped in shock, his body flying onto the ground. He tried to wrestle himself away, but Ulala pinned him down.

"Let me go! Let me GO right NOW, you senseless woman!" he shouted, but Ulala slapped him across the face. Meanwhile, I was busy trying to rescue Doc from the torture device with Mom's assistance.

"We're going to save you, Doc! Don't worry!" I exclaimed, but before I could grab the lever, Space Michael jumped me from behind. I tried to fight him off, but he grabbed my arms and pinned me to the ground.

"You think you're all that, huh? Well, I'm sorry, but you're not getting away with this. You ruined my plan of destruction, so you're going to pay for it!" he declared, and I immediately punched him directly in the face. He was taken aback for a quick second, but then he recovered from the blow.

"Please! Help me!" Doc screamed from his spot. With that, I pushed Space Michael away and stumbled to my feet, but the man reached out and grabbed my ankle.

"Don't you DARE touch that lever, girl! If you do, you're going to be in a world of PAIN!" he exclaimed. I immediately kicked him in the face with my heel, causing him to reel back in pain. He ultimately let go of my ankle, and I proceeded to run to the lever. I grabbed hold of it, but the thing wouldn't budge from its spot. Mom tried to grab it next, but when she did, the lever broke off. Before I could try and find another solution, I heard a whirring sound come from the sky. I looked up, and to my surprise, a spinning blade came down. I looked behind me, and saw that Space Michael was pushing down a button on a remote.

"Let that go! Let that go right now!" I shrieked, and ran over to the psychopath in silver. I grabbed the remote from him and hit the button, but the blade only got closer to Doc.

"Michael, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Pudding's voice suddenly came. I looked over and the next thing I knew, the green-haired girl had lunged herself at Space Michael. She grabbed his neck with both hands, and watched as he began to die of asphyxiation.

"We trusted you! We trusted you with our lives, and this is how you repay us?! How dare you!" Pudding screamed as she wrung the man mercilessly. Space Michael's eyes wandered over to me, and he tried to call for help. _I can't just let him die. We need to bring him to justice!_ I fiercely thought to myself.

"Pudding, get off of him. Let the man breathe. We'll bring him to court, and then they'll rehabilitate him," I said. Pudding huffed and let him go, but the minute she did so, he immediately scrambled towards the fallen remote. Without thinking, I ran over and jumped Space Michael before he could do anything else.

"Elsa, let go of me right now! I swear to God, I'll kill you RIGHT NOW!" he screamed, but I refused to listen to him. At this point, tears were running down my face out of sadness and anger.

"Why, Space Michael? Why are you so hell-bent on destroying this world? What did the world do to fuel your anger?" I said, trying to mask my tears. There wasn't a response, until Space Michael pushed me off of him.

"It killed me. The world killed me, and now I'm the only thing that's left," he said. I looked at him in confusion. The world killed him? What did he mean by that?

"What are you talking about? You're an animated character. Nobody can kill you," I told him, but he adamantly shook his head. He sat up and looked me straight in the eye, and I knew I was in for a tale.

"When I was created, I was based off of a very popular singer from the 21st century. I enjoyed watching him from this dimension very much. He danced and sang a lot like me, you know. But one day, he just…died. The autopsy report said that it was cardiac arrest, but I thought otherwise. I felt the world killed him, because he was the epitome of perfection. I wanted to destroy this dreadful Earth in retaliation for the singer's death. It was the world's fault. It must be destroyed NOW!" Space Michael screamed, and attempted to stab me with a switchblade. But before he could do anything, a figure jumped him from behind. When I looked over, I was shocked to see who it was.

It was Marty McFly.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_September 7, 2500_

_3:56 AM_

_Space Insane Asylum_

_Elsabeth's POV_

"Marty, what the hell? Get off of me NOW!" Space Michael cried out as Marty pinned him down. Marty looked over in my direction, and gave me a wavering smile.

"It's okay, Elsa. Now go and save Doc before he dies," he said, and I looked over at the contraption. To my surprise, Doc hadn't died yet; the blade had already stopped moving. That was when I noticed a spirit talking to my mother.

"Mom! How did you do it? How did you stop the blade?" I asked, and Mom nodded her head at the floating spirit. It waved at me, and for some reason, I thought he looked familiar.

"I was having a hard time stopping it. It was this nice man who helped me out. He came down from the heavens just to help us," Mom said. The spirit took my hand in his and shook it vigorously.

"Hey, there, sweetie. It's nice to finally meet a fellow fan of mine. You became a fan 4 years ago, right?" he said, and I was surprised by his voice. He had spoken softly, but his voice was echoing all around me. Was this how all spirits talked?

"Uh…I guess. How did you know to come to us? Was this event foretold, or something?" I asked, but the spirit shook his head. He then turned to Space Michael, who was still being detained.

"Space Michael Jackson, I am very disappointed in you. You had no right to punish them for anything. The world never killed me, and they shouldn't suffer for it. Do you understand?" the spirit asked, and Space Michael looked at him with sorrow-filled eyes.

"Why are you saying this? I went out of my way to try and kill everyone…for _you_. All of this was for you and you alone. I haven't even reached the highest part of my plan yet!" Space Michael exclaimed. The spirit and I both looked at him in shock. What was the highest part of his "ingenious" plan?

"What was the highest part? No, scratch that. What was your plan in its entirety?" the spirit asked, looking at the silver-clad man with great curiosity.

"I had planned on destroying Earth as my way of avenging your untimely death. But I couldn't do that if Ulala and Pudding were in the way, so I made them think that I was kidnapped. Once they came to rescue me, I was to kill them in cold blood. But I didn't expect them to contact Elsa for assistance, which threw off my plan completely. I knew that Elsa was powerful, because she had beaten this game millions of times before," Space Michael explained.

"Wait a minute, I'm confused. What game are you talking about?" the spirit asked, and Space Michael flashed a look of surprise.

"Why, _Space Channel 5: Part 2_, of course! She's loaded with experience, so she's practically a master already! I needed her out of the way so she wouldn't be able to thwart me. That's why I sent Marty out to kill everyone. Doc later told me that Marty had been knocked unconscious, so I ordered him to cut me up and tie me down. Then I let the rest play out in front of me. I just didn't expect Doc to throw me under the bus," Space Michael said, glaring at the ivory-haired man.

"So…what would you have done if your plan went accordingly?" the spirit asked, and Space Michael smirked at him.

"I rebuilt the Ballistic Groove Gun recently, you know. If everything had gone according to plan, I would've forced everyone to dance. They would be rendered helpless, which would allow me to kill everyone with ease. I created this plan so I could avenge your death. I mean, don't you want to be avenged?!" Space Michael exclaimed, his eyes going wide. The spirit shook his head at that and folded his arms across his chest.

"I never asked to be avenged. When I died, I accepted it right away. It was hard to deal with at first, but I managed to roll with it after a while. You need to be able to cope with my death. I don't need to be avenged," the spirit told him. Space Michael, however, didn't look sorry for anything at all. He continued to glare at the spirit, due to the lack of agreement.

"You don't need to be avenged? After all I went through for you, this is how you repay me?! How dare you be so ungrateful to me?!" Space Michael shrieked. The spirit sighed in resignation, and put his hand on Space Michael's wrist. There was a resonating sound, and that was when his wrist turned transparent.

"What the hell?! What are you doing to me?!" Space Michael cried out, but the spirit refused to answer. Before I knew it, the silver-clad man had completely faded away, and the spirit was the only one left. Well, my mother was still there with Ulala and Pudding, but…well, you know what I mean.

"His misdeeds have earned him a punishment in the underworld. He didn't die, but he will not join the world of the living again until he successfully clears his name. Elsa, you and your mother are free to go home now. I will dispatch an Angel to come and take you back to your respective century. Ulala, go on home and take a nice breather. You do the same too, Pudding," the spirit ordered. Ulala and Pudding walked up to me and shook my hand graciously.

"Thanks for the help, Elsa. We couldn't have figured it out without you. I'm actually not mad at you for questioning my ex's stability now. Thank you very much," Ulala said. She shook my mother's hand as well, and gave her a big hug. The next thing I knew, a gigantic circle of light appeared in the air, and an angel appeared.

"Hello, girls. One of Heaven's deputies sent me here to take you home. Now, what century do you two belong in?" the angel asked, and I looked over at Ulala one last time. We waved goodbye to each other one last time, and I turned back to the angel.

"Take us home, Miss Angel. Take us back to the 21st century."


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_July 27, 2014_

_3:25 PM_

_Elsa's House_

_Elsabeth's POV_

"Mom, you want to play some Disney Infinity or something?" I asked, setting up the game controllers. Mom came over and took one from me, and we proceeded to sit on the couch. I loaded up the game and set the Rapunzel and Princess Anna figures on the D.I. base.

"I wonder how Ulala and Pudding are doing now. Do you think they're alright?" Mom said, and I nodded at her. They would definitely be all right again. Peace had been restored, and everybody was happy.

"Everything should be okay on their end. If you'd like, we can check on them for extra measures. I'll turn on 'Space Channel 5: Part 2', and see," I told her. With that, I reset the machine and loaded up the game from the Xbox Live Arcade. When the game finished loading, I selected Report 2 from the level menu. It went smoothly, which meant that everyone was at peace once more. Then the TV showed Pudding and at first glance, she looked alright.

"Well, she seems okay. She's not talking to me through the screen anymore," I said, and that was when Pudding looked over at me. To my surprise, she smiled and waved at me while getting ready to play her guitar.

"Thank you for everything," she mouthed. After saying that, Ulala appeared on the screen and said thanks as well. I sat back on the couch and smiled at the TV screen, my mind filled with extremely happy thoughts. I had made my favorite game heroines smile.

Everything was at peace now.

**The End**

1


End file.
